


On Call

by Kim Yoon Chan (Oziller)



Series: The HunHan Story [1]
Category: EXO, K-pop
Genre: Angst, I think tissues may be needed, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:57:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10980951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oziller/pseuds/Kim%20Yoon%20Chan
Summary: Sehun thinks he got hurt the most, so he kept to himself and dealt with it as only he would.





	On Call

**Author's Note:**

> I know there's this unwritten/unspoken rule on not talking about THAT particular time, but I needed to write this out and I may or may not be in one piece after I wrote this. 
> 
> Please don't kill me! Yet.
> 
> Inspired by: On Call by L

_And just like that, he was gone._

To say Sehun was devastated was an understatement; what he was feeling, what he was going through, was beyond words. He knew deep down that it was going to happen, had the sinking feeling long before it became reality, but it didn’t lessen the pain that came with it. He was sure that he wasn’t the only one who was feeling the pain but he couldn’t help but think that because he was the youngest and closest, that he felt it a little worse.

Unconsciously, his brave face appeared and anytime he needed to, his smile would appear as well. It was almost as if his body knew how to react to such a life obstacle, his actions so automated. His insides ached to the core and his mind was muddled to the point where he didn’t understand anything he was thinking anymore. Every practice, he would give it his all, throwing his frustrations and anger into his dance moves. Every vocal, he would try to sing his heart out to the point where his own voice turned raw. The others notice –of course they do, they’re just that close- but he doesn’t pay any attention to that, he kept to himself more often than he usually does.

After every schedule, he would plug in his earphones and close his eyes until someone tapped him awake when they arrived at the dorm. He would then make his way into his room and fall into his bed, not waking up until morning, but sometimes, just sometimes...Suho would lead him into the bathroom and have him take the first shower. Those nights, however, were the ones he hated the most, because the shower always woke him up when all he wanted to do was sleep the day off. He would lie in bed, –back facing the room so the others couldn’t see him awake- his phone would always be in hand as he scrolled through the different photos and videos. He knew he shouldn’t do it, knew that all it did was make the pain worse, but on nights like these he couldn’t bring himself to stop. Other nights, he would just stare at the screen, willing for it to ring, willing for that one phone call to come through, for that special ringtone to shrill him to his senses.

The now empty promises play around in his mind, on an endless loop, reminding him of what was broken so very cruelly. Would they really be there for each other whenever one of them needed it? It didn’t seem like it to Sehun, it was far from it. He would run if he had to but was it worth it now? Would he even bother when he knew that it wouldn’t be the same from the other end? All he wanted, all he needed...was that one phone call. That one voice to call out to him, to whisper in that silky tone that he always loved:

_‘I need you’_

That call never came like he wanted and needed. He then didn’t have a choice, he had to break free.

Slowly but surely, his brave face disappeared replaced by his usual relaxed, maknae one. His automated moves, which once felt robotic, were gone and his body moved with ease and his smile came easier to him. He wanted to say that he was better, that all those bad days were behind him but he wasn’t quite ready to jinx anything just yet. At such a hard time in their career, all of them had helped each other to get through it, and they all knew that without each other, it was sure to be an impossible feat. It didn’t take long after that, that Sehun fell asleep without hanging on to his phone, he wasn’t attached to it like he was before and at times it felt refreshing for him to be away from it.

The group sat down for dinner, all of them this time, and it would’ve been a nice get together had it not been for Sehun’s vibrating phone. He wanted to ignore it, -he was having dinner after all- but he knew he had to at least see who it was in case it was one of his managers or someone else important. When he pulled his phone out and looked at the screen, his heart dropped. His palms started to sweat and straight away everything felt faint. Who knew he would feel this way, after all this time. It was just a phone call, right? Going against what his mind was telling him, he followed what was remaining of his heart and excused himself from the table. His automated moves returned without him even realizing and before he knew it, he was in his bedroom, vibrating phone still in hand.

_Green button? Red button?_

He pressed the button before he gave himself enough time to think it out and now he had to endure a phone call that came at the wrong time. What do you say at times like this? Was there anything worth saying or was it all just empty words now? His mind raced on and he searched for the something to say but nothing felt right, not anymore. There was so much for him to say, where does he even begin...did it all matter now anyways? He took a deep breath and before he knew it, a voice, –the same one he longed to hear- rang in his ear, silky as he remembered it and he instantly felt torn apart again.

_‘Sehunnie...how have you been?’_


End file.
